


The Proposal

by New_day



Series: The Life and Adventures of a Demon Hunter and a Wendigo [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demons, Dialogue Heavy, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Supernatural Elements, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/New_day/pseuds/New_day
Summary: Although Will Graham and Dr Lecter are the most unlikely couple you can imagine, they have been together for five years. And now they are about to become a family...





	The Proposal

“What is she like, Will?”

Will sighs. “Well, Abigail is- troubled, of course, Hannibal, what do you expect? Her father made her a wendigo by feeding her human meat, and then he tried to kill her. And- she's not very fond of me either, to be honest, because I killed her dad, even though she knows I did it to save her. But she told her psychiatrist that she wants to live with us, because I convinced her that it's the best option. She will adjust,” Will says, giving his partner a reassuring look. “She knows we're the best parents she can have, given her situation.”

Hannibal nods. “I'm sure she does. We will be able to teach her many things, Will. Her fate- being made a wendigo involuntarily, at a tender age- reminds me of my own.”

Will briefly touches his partner's arm, nodding sympathetically. He knows how painful it is for Hannibal to be reminded of his becoming. Not because he resents what he is, on the contrary. During the last decades, Hannibal came to embrace his nature and revel in everything it entails. However, talking about becoming a wendigo will always remind Hannibal of his sister Mischa's death. Of the fact that he became this creature because Mischa's killers forced him to eat her.

“She'll like you,” Will says softly. “You're right, the two of you have a lot in common. She'll be released from hospital tomorrow. It wasn't easy to persuade Dr Bloom- her psychiatrist- to release Abigail so soon, given her eating disorder. Well, I could hardly tell Dr Bloom that being with us is probably going to cure Abigail really quickly.” He smirks.

Hannibal smiles back at him. “Yes, she should recover and start eating again as soon as we provide her with the proper food.” 

He is looking at Will fondly, wondering, like many times before, how they ever came to be together. A wendigo and a demon hunter. The most improbable pairing possible, yet here they are, looking forward to starting a family.

They met in Jack Crawford's office five years ago, when Hannibal was asked by Jack to consult on a case, and each of them recognized the other one immediately for what he was. A demon hunter, who was able to identify demons and hunted and killed them, hiding his true nature by disguising as an FBI profiler. A wendigo, who killed humans to feed on them, disguised as a psychiatrist and bon vivant. Each of them looked the other one in the eye, and both were excited because they had finally been seen, but they knew they had to hide their feelings in front of Jack Crawford. They made an effort to stay in character, playing their parts as the rude, grumpy FBI agent and the polite, unconventional psychiatrist respectively, and Jack remained clueless about their true nature, which he has been ever since.

When he was driving home after their encounter, Hannibal noticed Will's car following his, and he was excited and curious what would happen next. Will- who turned out to be surprisingly strong- tried to subdue Hannibal at his house to kill him, but Hannibal was of course prepared to defend himself. What began as an attempt to kill each other quickly turned into the most mesmerizing and fulfilling sexual and emotional experience Hannibal had ever had in his entire life. After that night, they both realized that they couldn't kill each other, nor were they willing to live without each other any more.

Hannibal would have never thought it possible, given what he was- not just a wendigo, but a complex, complicated man, or, as a former affair put it once, “an arrogant, condescending asshole”- but he finally found his better half. The person who complemented him, who made him feel whole. He found it in the most unlikely place and in the most unlikely person.

Will returns his gaze, raising his eyebrows. “What are you grinning at?” he asks, with a derisive voice, but an affectionate smile. “You should keep in mind that the next weeks and months probably won't be easy. We will all have to adjust. Especially Abigail, she will have to learn so many things. To kill and eat demons instead of humans, for example.”

Hannibal chuckles softly. “Well,” he replies, “If I was able to adapt, after feeding on humans for so many years, I have no doubt that our daughter will be as well.”

It's true, it has been easier than he thought. When he changed both his killing and eating habits on Will's behalf, Hannibal feared that he would miss the taste, the tenderness and delicacy of human flesh, but feeding on demons has proven more satisfying than Hannibal expected it to be. Demon flesh may be less tender than human's, but it has its own, distinct taste, strong and earthen, which is delicious in its own way. He didn't even know that it is possible for a wendigo to feed on demons, but apparently, it is, probably because all demons are partly- or once have been- human. And while killing human pigs was merely a necessity, killing demons with Will is a delightful, wonderful experience. The excitement, the adrenaline rush caused by the danger of killing another demon, and above all, the beautiful sight of Will, covered in blood, taking a demon's life...It is breathtaking, unique, incomparable to anything else.

“I can't wait,” Hannibal adds, his voice trembling with emotion. “I can't wait to hunt with you again, Will, to behold you in the glory of a kill. And to think that soon it will be the three of us, hunting as a family...”

Will gives him a tender smile. “Yes, I'm looking forward to that, too. But like I said, Abigail will need time to adjust. For the time being, it will be just the two of us. But speaking of hunting, I've found our next target.”

“Did you?” Hannibal asks curiously. “What kind of demon is he?”

“A vampire,” Will explains, “who killed several young women. He is a social worker and tried to frame a client of his for his crimes. The client happens to be a friend of mine, Peter, the one I met at the animal shelter. I told you about him, he's the most tenderhearted person you can imagine, and I knew immediately that he didn't do it. Luckily, I was able to find evidence to prove that Peter was innocent. Unfortunately, though, the real perpetrator hasn't been brought to justice yet by the FBI.”

“That's a shame. I suppose we are obliged to take care of that then, Will.”

Will nods, grinning at him. “I suppose we are.”

Just like Hannibal, Will still can't believe that they fell in love. But when they met in Jack Crawford's office, he just knew. He didn't want to believe it at first, but he knew immediately that this man...no, this _wendigo_ was his destiny. The one who understood him like nobody else could. The one who would finally end his loneliness, a loneliness he had always taken for granted, considering what he was. The one to love, to kill with, to spend his life with. I should probably be glad that my parents are already dead and aren't able to see this, he is thinking. They would have been appalled. Hell, five years ago, I would have been appalled myself if somebody had told me that I were to end up with a demon. Me, a demon hunter in the seventh generation, falling in love with a wendigo. And I'm positive that my parents would have disowned me if they had found out what I'm about to do next.

Will clears his throat, suddenly nervous, his heart beating rapidly, his mouth dry. Slowly, his hands trembling with excitement, he takes the little box out of his pocket. The psychiatrist stares at the box, realizing instantly what this is about. 

“Hannibal,” Will says nervously, “We've been together for five years, which have been the best years of my life, and I know you feel the same. Now that we're going to start a family, I finally want to ask you- do you want to...” 

“Yes, I do,” Hannibal quickly interrupts him with a wide smile and a twinkle in his eye. The demon hunter sighs with relief, beaming at his partner and opening the little box to show him the ring, which is golden with a tiny diamond. Hannibal smiles at the sight.

“It's beautiful. Of course I do. Of course I'll be delighted to marry you, because I'm already yours. Every day, forever, Will, till death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a few more parts of this story, both prequels (about their first meeting, their first night, Will persuading Hannibal to kill and eat demons) and sequels (about Abigail, about their wedding).


End file.
